


Popular

by noseriouslyits (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I thought it was gonna be teen and up but nope that didn't happen oops, Pre-Frisk, Sort of violence but not a lot n it's not really graphic??, Suicide, it's just a big ol headcanon, it's pretty depressing ngl, maybe a tiny bit of fluff, they're human but it's not humantale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noseriouslyits
Summary: “We should have codenames.”“'Why do we need codenames?''Because we might have to tell each other super secret secrets and no one can know who we’re talking to, obviously.'"Napstablook and Happstablook weren't always ghosts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahah yes the title is a nod to the Wicked song of the same name. 
> 
> anyway, buckle your seat belts, this is gonna be an emOTIONAL ROLLERCOASTER.

“We should have codenames.”

“Why do we need codenames?”

“Because we might have to tell each other super secret secrets and no one can know who we’re talking to, obviously.”

“…Okay. What should our code names be?”

“Hmmm… yours should be Sleepy, and mine should be…”

“Happy?”

“Perfect! Fabulous! I love it! But…”

“But what?”

“What if we get confused?? What if people say things about being Happy or Sleepy and we can't tell if they're talking about us? All our secrets could be lost!”

“Okay. So what should we do?”

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm… I know! Use our last names! Or… your last name, I don't like mine. Happystablook and Sleepystablook?”

“I don't really like the way Sleepystablook sounds… it's a good idea though…”

“No, you're right, I don't like it either. Tiredstablook?”

“…Napstablook?”

“I love it. Napstablook and Happystablook! Or… Happstablook, that's better! Napstablook and Happstablook!” Happstablook grinned. “Oh, Napstablook, darling, these are perfect! We’re geniuses!”

“Oh… well, you did all the real work…”

“Nonsense!” Happstablook wrapped one arm around his cousin. “We’re both geniuses.”

Napstablook blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Napstablook and Happstablook were both in and out of the hospital a lot as they grew up. Happstablook because he was ridiculous-- he had a habit of dramatically flinging himself in front of things and getting more hurt than he intended. Napstablook was a different story. They were more careful than their cousin, but they were also very frail. When they were little, their doctor diagnosed them with some disease or another that Napstablook never bothered to learn the name of. All that mattered to them was that it meant they broke too easily. 

The constant hospitalization was rarely a problem for the kids; heck, it brought them closer, if anything. All those nights sitting in hospital beds and talking long after their parents had left meant that they knew one another better than anyone else, even their other cousins (who they secretly named Madstablook and Badstablook, because of an incident in which they stole Napstablook’s blanket and got it covered in grape soda). 

Though it didn't bug the cousins, their frequent absences started to be quite the subject of discussion at school as they got older. 

“Where do they go?”

“Are they in some creepy secret relationship or something?”

“Drugs?”

“Maybe they're trying to find a way to make that creepy ghost kid look less… like a creepy ghost kid?”

Napstablook pretended not to hear the comments people made. Happstablook would glare daggers at anyone who said anything and quickly move Napstablook away, but Napstablook had a sneaking suspicion that Happstablook had something to do with all the bullies coincidentally being publicly humiliated soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

“Happstablook?” Napstablook called out quietly, unsure of whether their cousin was awake or not. 

Happstablook rolled over and propped himself up by his elbows, looking at Napstablook. “Yeah?”

“Do you think… do you think you could do my makeup or something? Make me look less…”

“Less what?”

Napstablook mumbled something. 

“Less what, darling?”

“…freakish?”

Happstablook stood (despite the pain in his leg where he had recently broken it), walked over and sat on Napstablook’s bed, immediately hugging him tightly. 

“You look perfect, you are perfect, I love you. If anyone ever tells you otherwise… well. I don't suppose they'll ever find the body, if you get what I'm saying.”

“…”

Napstablook smiled slightly, tears flowing down their face and soaking into Happstablook’a hair. 

“But… Happs… y’know… you're really cool, I mean you would be, if it weren't for me, and I mean, you could… stop hanging out with me so much, if you wanted, it's okay, you probably want more friends-”

“Shh!” Happstablook clapped his hand over Napstablook’s mouth, cutting them off. “Even when I'm rich and famous and everyone loves me, I will never, never, leave you, Blooky. You are, and always will be, my priority and my best friend.”

“…promise?”

“I swear it on my future Oscar, Blooky. But you can't leave me, either.”

“How could I?”


	4. Chapter 4

Enter high school. Drama. Romance. Bloodshed. Grades that actually matter. Puberty. Nothing good. 

Happstablook started getting a bit of attention, which surprised no one. His makeup and hair regime grew more and more elaborate, until he started having to get up at 4:45 sharp if he wanted to catch the bus. 

Napstablook faded into the background. They didn't see Happstablook as often-- they hardly had any classes together, and there was always some theatre rehearsal or something Happstablook had to prioritize. Napstablook rarely had to go to the hospital anymore, and people lost interest in them. 

Happstablook tried his best to stay in contact with Napstablook, he really did. They texted constantly, they were just never together anymore. 

“Blooky?”

“What is it, Happs?”

“I'm going to spend more time with you. I'm quitting Ensemble.”

“You don't have to… you love singing, don't give up what you love for me…”

Happstablook grabbed Napstablook squarely by the shoulders and looked them in the eye. 

“I love you, Blooky. You matter more to me than some stupid school choir.”

Happstablook was never shy about expressions of affection, which is probably why it never occurred to him that the middle of the hallway was probably not the best place for declarations of familial love and hugs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you're gonna turn back, turn back now without reading this one, this is where the plot happens

They started noticing the change over the next week. At first, it was just some quiet snickers any time they were seen together. In two days, it had evolved to direct confrontation. Happstablook didn't quite understand what was happening, and why. He always jumped to defend Napstablook, but… Napstablook didn't seem to need it. Their locker was full of “we’re with you”s and “I’m so sorry”s and “you’ll get through this”s. Happstablook’s, on the other hand, was covered in things written in sharpie, some of the nicest of which being “monster” and “how do you sleep at night?”. The meaner comments were enough to make most people cry. 

Happstablook didn't quite understand what was going on. He had been teased, a little, but never hated. He always had a group of loyal friends, at least fifty, to stand by him. But now? No one, and he had no idea why. 

Happstablook walked down the hallway, head held high, going to meet his cousin to walk home. He heard some insulting shouts and saw a few accusatory glances, but he kept his composure, listening to the rhythmic stomping of his high-heeled boots and humming. A few bigger, taller kids yelled after him as he walked, but he ignored them. 

“Hey!”

Happstablook kept walking. He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, didn't you hear us calling you?”

“Leave me alone, darling, if I wanted to have a chat with a gorilla I’d go to the zoo.”

“Oh, so you're a sassy bitch as well as a fucking asshole. Just more reason to beat the hell outta you, huh?”

Happstablook rolled his eyes and shoved on past. “I have a cousin to meet, if you don't mind. I don't think they'd appreciate me showing up with blood on my boots.”

“Oh yeah, because you're going to be the one covered in our blood, right. Those gay heels are pretty intimidating, I'm shaking.”

“Oh, honey, you clearly don't know me very well. Let me leave before you all make fools of yourselves.”

“‘Let me leave before you all make fools of yourselves! I'm a gay attention whore who abuses my helpless cousin, you'd best be afraid!’”

Happstablook paled. He stared at his assailant at a loss for things to say. He just stood there, silent. He started confused, then disappointed, offended, sad, angry… furious… his emotions cycled, uncertain. 

“Oh, his secret’s out! Look at the bitch, he doesn't even know what to say. Hey, idiot, your eyeliner’s running.”

Happstablook turned on his heel and ran out of the building. He heard shouts and mean laughter, but no one followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

“Yeah, Happs… I kinda knew…”

“Blooky, why didn't you tell me?”

“I didn't want to upset you…”

“…Well, fine.”

“Should we tell a teacher?”

“Blooky. Darling. I hate being passive, you know I do. But this is not something teachers can do anything about. If there's one thing I understand, it’s trends, and hating us- er, me- is a trend. It’ll blow over. You don't have to worry about it at all. I'll just have to… lay low for a little while, that's it. I’ll be okay,” Happstablook faltered slightly, his trademark confidence wavering. Napstablook didn't really know what to say, so they just gave their cousin a little hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Happstablook went to school the next Monday with converse on instead of high heels. The day after that, his eyeliner was minimal, with only a slight wing. By Thursday, he looked almost like everybody else: jeans and an old hoodie, no makeup, messy hair. Most people laughed at him. A couple of teachers gave him sympathetic glances, but most of them were just happy that he wasn't being so much of a distraction anymore. 

Napstablook was getting worried about their cousin. They hadn't seen Happs in this little makeup or such boring clothes in a very, very long time. Happstablook continued to insist that he was fine, but Napstablook was starting to doubt it. 

“Blooky, I’m just laying low. Blending in. I've stopped standing out, people will stop caring.”

“But… it's been a week, and… nothing has changed? Are you sure we shouldn't tell a teacher?”

“A teacher would only make this worse. Kids would get in trouble because of me, and then they would hate me.” A pause. “More than they already do, anyway.”

“Okay… but… promise you'll talk to me if you're upset, please?”

“I promise.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short one, sorry

Happstablook has never been entirely stable, emotionally. He’s the performer, the drama queen. He would fall back on whatever flat surface was behind him and sob for little to no reason, just to make people laugh. But he was also known to be… ambitious. To not let anything, or anyone, get in the way of his fame and fortune. People trying out for the same role as him in a play were known to nervously stumble over their lines any time he poked his head in the door to give them a little thumbs up and a smile for good luck. No one, not even Blooky, knew whether Happstablook would threaten the competition, or what, but Napstablook did always know that their cousin tended to prefer to take matters into his own hands. 

Which is why this situation was so weird. 

Happstablook was doing nothing to seek revenge. No standing on tables in the lunchroom declaring his innocence or making a rousing speech about the dangers of spreading rumors. Adversity usually fired Happstablook up, but he seemed defeated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aw geez

“I think you two know why you've been called here?” The school counselor looked at the cousins over her spectacles. She was an older, kind woman who looked sympathetically at Napstablook, but mostly avoided Happstablook’s eyes. Which wasn't difficult, seeing as how he had his hood on and was staring out the window. Both Napstablook and Happstablook were familiar with her; Napstablook had semi-regular appointments with her, and Happstablook often came along for emotional support. 

“Um, yes, ma'am…” Napstablook said, looking to their cousin. 

She turned. “Would you like to speak up, Mr-”

“I know why we’re here,” Happstablook muttered. 

“Good. It has come to the attention of the staff that you two have been getting bullied quite a bit lately. Is that true?”

Happstablook was silent, so she looked to Napstablook. 

“Yeah… well, I mean, I haven't really been bullied, it's actually gotten a lot better for me, it's really just him, now…”

The counselor looked rather surprised. “That explains the clothing, I suppose,” she said under her breath. “Well, then,” she said, turning to Happstablook, “what's going on?”

“It's nothing, Miss. Just the tragic hell of high school, nothing you haven't heard before,” he huffed, and Napstablook smiled a little bit, happy that their cousin could at least hold on to a little of his dramatic flare. 

“What have they been saying?”

“Nothing beyond what you'd expect. Standard gay jokes and all, nothing really offensive.” Happstablook was a very good actor, the councilor almost looked like she believed him, but Napstablook clenched their fist and quietly spoke up. 

“That's not true,” they said. 

Happstablook looked at them darkly. “Yes, it is.”

The councilor looked at Napstablook. “What do you mean?”

Napstablook looked between her and Happstablook, torn. “I- I mean… He's lying. He told me not to tell, he thinks bringing in any adults will just make it worse, but… it's been almost a month, and they haven't stopped. People have been flooding his locker with mean notes, a few people have actually tried to hurt him…” Napstablook sniffled. The councilor handed them a box of Kleenex and turned to Happstablook. 

“Please tell me what's going on.”

Happstablook stood. Turned on his heel. Walked out of the room. Out of the building. Away. 

The councilor tried to stop him, but to no avail. She sat back down in her chair and listened while Napstablook told her everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil bit of insight into this situation through the eyes of other students. spot the foreshadowing! (mention of suicide in this chapter, be warned)

“He got the teachers on his side, somehow. That damn liar. Told Miss Rosa he was being bullied?” 

“Ugh, right?” 

“I heard that it was his cousin that gave the story, though. Why would they lie?” 

“They were probably being threatened. Or some Stockholm syndrome-y thing, isn't that common in abusive relationships?”

“Yeah, you're probably right. Somebody needs to tell the adults the truth about that asshole. What kind of person is heartless enough to actually hurt someone as innocent as his cousin?”

“I secretly think he's some evil, soulless robot created by some twisted scientist.”

“Heh, yeah. He does dress like some weird anime villain or something, with the ridiculous eyeliner and sixteen inch heels. Evil robot suits him.”

“‘Helloooooo, darlings! I've come to destroy you!’” 

“Oh my god, that sounds exactly like him.”

“Well, I did date the guy for like, a year. Before we knew he was insane, obviously.”

“Woah, Gabriel, you dated that guy? I'm sorry, man.”

“Heh, yeah. I can't believe how evil he turned out to be, he used to be cool. Or I thought so, anyway.”

“That's what people always say about serial killers. ‘Oh, he grew up next door, he was such a nice boy! Until he murdered eleven people.’”

“Ha, true. You don't think he’ll turn out to be a serial killer, though, right?”

“Knowing him? I wouldn't be surprised. Either that or he's gonna commit some grand, overdramatic suicide, make everyone pity him posthumously.”

“Heh, yeah, sounds like him…”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry for the heavy oc use, this concept doesn't allow many canon characters so i kind of have to use ocs

“Hey, um. Hi.”

Happstablook looked up from the trash bag he was filling up with the notes people had left in his locker, mildly surprised because someone had addressed him and it didn't sound like Blooky. “Oh, ah, hello, darling!” He paused, confused. “Who… are you?”

The girl who had addressed him frowned. “My name is Anne, um, we’ve met, I think?”

“Oh! Of course, no, i remember you, we were friends. When was that, third grade?”

“Yeah, something like that. Look, man, I don't… I don't think I believe what everyone’s saying about you? I just… I mean, you always were kind of an asshole, no offense-”

“None taken.”

“- but never to them? Your cousin I mean? You were always so nice to them, and so if they say you're good, I think you probably are. But I'm just here to warn you, ah, I was just talking to Gabriel and Marie and they're… they're pretty mad at you-”

“Them and the rest of the known world.”

Anne paused to glare a little, annoyed at being interrupted. “-more than most people. Especially Marie. Just, watch your back, ok? Please.”

Happstablook paused, deciding how to respond. He chose a kind smile. “…Thanks, Anne. I appreciate the warning.”

Anne nodded curtly and left. Happstablook went to find his cousin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, circumstances have prevented me from posting recently, but I'm working on a longer chapter

Happstablook was draped across his bed as dramatically as physically possible when Napstablook walked in. 

“I'm sorry, Happs…”

Happpstablook sat up. “For what, darling?”

“You asked me not to tell anyone?”

Happstablook looked at his cousin, speaking carefully. “Yes… I did ask that. But I could never really be angry with you, Blooky. I'm not mad,” he said, in that distinct way that people say they're “not mad” while internally screaming. 

“Ok…” 

“Blooky…” Happstablook hugged his cousin. “I'm so glad I have you with me, Blooky.” 

Napstablook kindly pretended not to see Happs’s tears.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. Unlucky number.   
> This one is a bit longer, but I ended up having to cut it off sooner than I planned, just to make it flow a little more naturally.

“Look at him. Walking with them, talking to them, like everything’s fine. What’s wrong with him?”

“Marie… what evidence do we have that he's actually abusing them? Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure, Gabriel! You were sure, too. You were agreeing with me yesterday. What changed your mind?”

“I just, I saw Anne talking to him yesterday… he seemed to be acting pretty genuine? Like he was actually touched that someone was talking to him?”

“He's literally an actor, Gabriel. He's been in, like, hundreds of plays. Of course he seemed genuine. But why was Anne talking to him?”

“I don't know.”

“… I'm going to find out. HEY ASSHOLE!” Marie started walking quickly after Happstablook. Gabriel followed. 

Happstablook didn't bother to turn around, inspecting his sparkly black fingernails for nonexistent imperfections. “Talking to yourself, Marie?” He quietly turned to Napstablook. “Go on, I'll meet you at your house.”

Napstablook hesitated, looking at the fuming Marie. Happstablook gave them a look, and they nodded quietly. “Call me when you're on your way, please.” They left. 

“Don't want them to see you acting like a bitch to anyone else, huh?” Marie asked, stepping in front of Happstablook so he can't avoid looking at her. Gabriel stood next to her. 

“What's your problem, darlings? I've done nothing wrong,” Happs said, holding his hands out, palms up, in the universal ‘look at me I'm perfectly innocent’ gesture. “There's no blood on my hands. You're wrong about me.”

“I don't think we are, actually,” Gabriel said. 

Happstablook frowned and stepped back. “Don't you think this is a bit of a power imbalance, two against one? It's not really fair.”

Marie looked at him in utter disbelief. “Unfair? This is unfair? You abuse that poor kid, they're helpless, and THIS is a power imbalance? You're disgusting. Fucking disgusting.”

“I,” Happstablook started, holding on to a pen in his pocket so tightly it might break, trying to refrain from punching her, “would never, will NEVER, hurt them. I would die first, gladly. So screw you, okay? Leave me alone.”

“Why were you talking to Anne?”

“What?”

“You heard me. Why were you talking to my girlfriend?”

“She was talking to me. To warn me about you, actually.”

“Liar. What did you say to her? Did you hurt her?”

“I'm not lying. I haven't hurt anyone. Not Anne, not anyone.”

Marie threw a punch. Happstablook pulled his hand from his pocket, still holding his pen, and tried to block the impact. 

The pen sunk into Marie’s arm. 

Marie stepped back, arm gushing blood, staring at Happstablook. “You fucking stabbed me.”

Happstablook looked just as surprised as she did. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-”

Gabriel pulled the pen out of Marie’s arm. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, Gabe, I'm fine. If you needed any more proof of his guilt, there it is.”

Gabriel nodded, looking at the bloody ballpoint pen. It was pink and sparkly. He turned to Happstablook.

“You just stabbed my best friend with a sparkly pink pen.”

Happstablook put on his best pleading, pitiful face. 

“It was an accident, Gabriel, it was just in my hand, I didn't mean to hurt her-”

Gabriel sunk the pen directly into Happstablook’s eye.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly fluffier chapter so y'all don't die on me from all the angst

Happstablook immediately recognized the scent of a hospital room, the feel of the mildly uncomfortable bed, the weight of another person’s hand in his. He paused. Blooky, it was their hand. He opened his eyes. Eye. He could only open one eye. The other eye didn't… work. Why didn't it work. Opening your eyes isn't supposed to be difficult, it shouldn't be a process. Why- oh. 

Happstablook sat up. 

“Damn. I liked that pen.”

“Happs!”

“Hey, Blooky.”

“I… I thought…” they sniffled. Happstablook got the idea. 

“You always think that, darling. You know it takes more than that to get rid of me.”

“Heh. I know…”

Happstablook gave his cousin an encouraging smile. 

“This’ll all just add to my dramatic backstory. Maybe I'll make a movie about it someday! You can compose the soundtrack. It'll bring audiences to tears! With some comic relief in there, somewhere. My Life Story. I'll put some romantic subplot in there somewhere, of course, some forbidden love story. Drama, romance, bloodshed, I’m sure it'll win some award or another!”

Blooky smiled. 

“I’d like that, Happs.”

“So… what happened? When did I get to the hospital?”

“Yesterday… you never called, so I went out to look for you…” Blooky tried not to cry, the tear stains on his cheeks indicating that he had done enough of that lately. “I called an ambulance… I'm sorry, Happs, this is my fault, I left you alone, I’m the reason they hate you in the first place, it's not your fault-”

“You're right.”

“I… what?”

“You're right, Blooky. It's not my fault. But you're wrong about everything else you just said. The Fates have given us an opportunity, Blooky! To be the underdogs, the heroes! Plus, wearing an eyepatch will be awesome.”

“You… really think so?”

“Of course!”

And if Happstablook was lying through his teeth, well. Napstablook didn't notice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinkies

"He stabbed me in the arm for literally no reason. Gabriel was trying to come to my defense, and he tripped, and it went into his eye, it wasn't Gabe's fault! He wasn't trying to hurt anyone."

Gabriel looked at the ground and nodded. The principal sighed. 

"I believe you, I do. I've heard about that boy, and I'm honestly not surprised that he's become violent. I have to talk to him, though. You too can leave."

Gabriel and Marie walked out of the principal's office, and Happstablook walked in.

"So. Here we are," said the principal. 

"Here we are."

"Marie says you stabbed her for no reason and Gabriel came to her defense, hitting your eye on accident."

"She would say that."

"Is it true?"

"No. Obviously not. It barely even makes sense."

"Why not?"

"Gabriel just happened to hit my eye? I stabbed Marie out of nowhere? She tried to punch me. I had the pen in my hand when I put my hand up to deflect."

"… Look. It's her word against yours. Her straight a's, minimal absences, and spotless record against your recently plummeting grades, that one time you were out an entire month with 'a cold', and several visits to me. There were no witnesses. It's her and Gabriel against you, and they have my trust. I may have to expel you."

“I know. Believe me, I've figured out that fate has a vendetta against me by now.”

“You need to understand that your actions have consequences.”

“What actions? Please, enlighten me, tell me what I did to deserve this. What did I possibly do? Nothing. I did nothing! And I will never see out of my right eye again, I have no friends, all I have is my _damn cousin_ but spending time with them makes everything worse!” Happstablook squeezed his eye shut, trying to wipe away the tracks of eyeliner, mascara, and tears running down his cheek. He stood and walked out without another word, charging out without stopping to see where Napstablook was waiting for him outside the office or where Marie and Gabriel stood staring.


	16. Chapter 16

_Seven years ago…_

_“Mount Ebott is dangerous, Blooky. They say that anyone who goes there… never comes back. The monsters eat them,” Happstablook said in a hushed voice, holding a flashlight under his chin. Napstablook shuddered._

_“Why do the monsters eat them?”_

_“Because we trapped them underground, never to see the light of day again? If we’re telling the truth here, I think that the humans probably deserve a little eating.”_

_“Oh… I guess so… can't we just talk to the monsters?”_

_“Maybe you and I could become the official ambassadors between the humans and monsters when we grow up. Blooky and Happs, uniting species! Specieses? Anyway. We’ll be awesome.”_

_“You already are awesome, Happs…”_

_“Yes, I am. But not as much as my favorite cousin.”_

_“I'm your favorite cousin?”_

_“No, I'm talking about Madstablook. Of course you're my favorite, Blooky!”_

_“Oh… you're my favorite, too…”_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woops

Present day. 

Happstablook and Napstablook lived in one of those small towns so cramped that you couldn't hate people because you'd see them every day no matter what. Happs and Blooky’s mothers were sisters, and had always been close. So much so that they moved right next door to each other, so Blooky and Happs grew up only a few seconds’ walk away. 

If you were to walk out of their neighborhood, turn right, and walk for about an hour, you'd reach the base of Mount Ebott. Between the mountain and the neighborhood was the high school, only about a fifteen minute walk from the cousins’ houses. Happs and Blooky made the short walk together nearly every day; Happs would wake up, get ready, walk over to Blooky’s (he had his own key, just in case Blooky was late). 

“Blooky?” Happs walked into his cousin’s bedroom. He had waited outside for ten minutes, if they didn't leave soon they'd be late, and god knows the last thing he needed was another transgression. 

Blooky wasn't in their room. They weren't in their bathroom or kitchen, either. After a couple minutes of looking, Happs found a sticky note on Blooky’s pillow. 

“happs-  
every time we’re together it makes things worse for you… im going away  
we came up with the name happstablook because of how happy you used to be… you deserve to be happy again

-blooky”

Happstablook stared at the note for a solid minute before shoving it into his pocket, dropping his backpack on the floor, and running out the door. 

He ran as fast as he could toward Mount Ebott… and ran directly, headfirst into Gabriel, knocking him flat onto the ground. 

“What the hell?”

“Dammit, sorry-” Happs clumsily pushed himself off of Gabriel and sat on the sidewalk for a minute, catching his breath. “-oh. I didn't realize it was you. I'm actually not sorry, you've earned a good shoving.”

Gabriel sat up on the sidewalk and looked at Happstablook. 

“Where are you going? Not to school, obviously, you don't have a backpack… why are you running?”

Happs stood and thoughtlessly offered Gabriel a hand. Gabriel stood on his own. 

“I have to- oh, screw it, I don't have to tell you anything, I have to go-”

“Where's your cousin? Don't you two walk to school together?”

“… exactly.” And with that, Happstablook started to run again. But Gabriel grabbed his wrist. 

“Tell me where you're going. And don't lie. If they ran away, if they were trying to get away from you-”

“Mount Ebott. They'll be going to Mount Ebott. It's not what you think. Leave me alone.”

“Hell no, I’m coming with you. I don't know what you're gonna do to that kid.”

Happstablook put his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder and looked him in the eye. 

“My cousin is going to die.”

Gabriel looked Happstablook over, and took a step back. Then he turned and ran towards the school. 

Happstablook ran up to Mount Ebott as fast as he could, trying to make up for lost time.


	18. Chapter 18

Napstablook sat on the edge of the opening of the mountain, and they were afraid. 

Happstablook was just telling stories when they were kids, there weren't any real monsters down there. That would be stupid. If there were, wouldn't the mountain be roped off? Wouldn't it be common knowledge at this point? 

They were afraid that they were being selfish. They had heard that said before, “suicide is selfish”. That it only hurt the ones left behind. But they were doing this for Happstablook. They kept repeating that in their head. 

It's for Happstablook. 

This is for Happstablook. 

It's all for-

“Happstablook?”

Happs gave his cousin a pained smile. His hair had sticks in it, his jeans were torn, and there were streaks of eyeliner and tears all down his face, but he smiled. 

“Hey, Blooky.” Happstablook sat down next to them. “What are you doing here? I mean… I know what you're doing. But why?”

Napstablook looked down at their feet, dangling over the edge. 

“I… you can't be happy, with me around…”

“That's dumb. Blooks, that might be the dumbest thing you've ever said. If anything, I can't be happy without you around. You're literally the only person who stuck by me. You're my best friend, you _know_ that.”

“I…” Napstablook started to cry. Happs put his arm around them and hugged them close, and they stayed like that, the two of them, for a while. 

“Come back with me, Blooky. I can't do this alone. We promised we’d never leave each other, remember? I highly doubt I'll win an Oscar without you there to mix the soundtrack to my movie. I love you, Blooky.”

“… I… okay. I love you too, Happs.”

Happstablook stood and held his hand out. Napstablook gave a watery smile and held his hand tightly, pushing himself up, misplacing one of his feet, and falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops my hand slipped
> 
> just like napstablook's foot
> 
> (too soon?)


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

Gabriel and Marie were interviewed for the local news station two days after it happened. They both declined to comment. 

Of course, that didn't stop anyone from reporting about it. 

_Local Bullies Drive Cousins to Suicide_

_Local Teens Commit Double Suicide- Who’s to Blame?_

About a jillion of these articles came out. Marie and Gabriel couldn't catch a break. The student body that idolized them for standing up for justice only a week ago shunned them now. 

Still, good did come of it. Every single student in that high school knew the story. That Happstablook was relentlessly bullied. (A few held on to the idea that he was evil, but they mostly kept those thoughts to themselves.) That generation of students did more anti-bullying work than had ever been done in that town, and they helped people. 

Every year, a school assembly was held: a memorial. People always came, the same story was always told. 

Gabriel held onto the belief that it wasn't suicide. That it was an accident, somehow. No one really believed him. He and Marie stayed friends through high school, but drifted apart in college. Many years later, Marie would try to contact Gabriel, ask him if he could see the resemblance between that kid they knew in high school and that new monster celebrity, Mettaton. But she wouldn't be able to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one chapter to go y'all


	20. Chapter 20

Napstablook was never going to make it. Their bones were brittle, and they died on impact. They hardly had time to hurt. 

Happstablook might've survived, _would've_ survived, had he not been so unlucky as to hit his head on the way down. He was dead before he hit the ground. 

Toriel found the bodies as she was taking her walk. She had hope, for a moment, that they were alive, that she wouldn't be alone anymore. But they weren't. 

She buried them, and she wept, even though she never knew them. 

At some point, around the same time, two ghosts appeared somewhere in the Ruins. They explored, and made their home in Waterfall. All they knew was that they were cousins, and they remembered names. Their names, probably. 

Napstablook and Happstablook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we are, after almost a month. im kinda sad to see it go, to be honest. that you all so much for your comments, y'all are the best :')


End file.
